Kiss Me
by freedomwriter824
Summary: Hinata makes a confession. Neji makes a request. Hyuugcest, Nejihina. NO LIKEY, NO READIE! One-shot that I wrote because I was really bored.


**Author's Note: Hello :) Just felt like writing a one-shot. Don't worry, my other story "The Water Goddess and The ANBU" isn't dead. In fact, Chapter 7 will be up before New Year's. Hope you like this one for now! Hyuugacest: no likey, no ready!**

She'd said it. She'd _finally_ said it. Sure, her face was beet red and her knees felt like they would give out at any moment, but she'd said _it._ Now, Hinata stood in a nervous heap before her older cousin, Hyuuga Neji.

"Gomen, but I didn't quite catch that Hinata-sama," Neji smirked. Hinata's eyes widened in shock. After months of keeping her secret, weeks of preparing to say it out loud, days of beating around the bush, Neji didn't hear her?

"I s-said…I l-love y-y-you," she repeated with building anxiety. She was sure that unconsciousness would take her soon. Hinata dared to peek up and noticed that her cousin was…smiling? No, Hyuuga Neji never smiled! Smirk yes, sneer perhaps, but smile? A true genuine grin?

"Really? Is that so?" he replied, smile growing wider before turning into what Hinata feared: the oh so legendary smirk. She nodded her head exuberantly, clinging to reality. He was taunting her for her feelings? Sure, she knew they were wrong, but she didn't think he'd make fun of her for it. She just assumed he would continue hating and ignoring her as always. She hid her face in embarrassment, wishing she had never uttered those words and she could just disappear into the ground.

"If you love me, why don't you look at me?" Neji scoffed, drawing amusement from Hinata's shame. Hinata felt him grab her chin and force her head up to meet his gaze. His lavender eyes mirrored hers perfectly and yet they never ceased to make her crumble. Neji inched his face closer to her ear, causing Hinata to gasp.

"If you love me, why don't you kiss me?" he whispered, hot breath tickling her neck. Hinata's jaw dropped in shock. There was no way she could do that! She wanted to say yes and no at the same time, but settled for being frozen on the spot.

"Kiss me, Hinata-sama," he whispered again, before releasing his grip on her chin. Hinata drew a deep breath. Maybe she could do this. He was asking for it! What was one little kiss anyway?

"O-okay," Hinata stuttered as she tiptoed to meet her lips to his. His mouth was surprisingly firm and unmoving against hers. He felt as though he had no lips, but rather bone. When she heard Neji's laugh, Hinata came to a terrible realization. She was kissing his chin! She pulled away instantly. Neji was doubling over in hysterical laughter. He'd broken three unspoken Hyuuga Neji rules in a matter of seconds: Neji must never smile, allow close physical contact, or laugh. Now, he was laughing to no end because of her! Mortified, Hinata began to run home, hoping she could just lock herself in her room and avoid Neji for the rest of her life.

"Hinata-sama, wait! I'm sorry," Neji said, grabbing her arm as he recovered from his laughter. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him once again.

"Try again," he said calmly. Hinata shook her head and tried to push herself away, but only succeed in having Neji pull her closer to his chest. He tilted his head down to where his lips and hers where perfectly aligned, all she had to do was close the distance.

"Kiss me," he whispered a last time. This time, Hinata closed her eyes and slowly pressed her lips against his. She was sure she hit her target this time. Confidently, Neji responded to her kiss, lightly sucking her bottom lip. Hinata wasn't sure what to do, so she just followed his lead. When Neji finally parted the two from lack of air, he looked at Hinata and smiled.

"See? You did it this time," he laughed softly, pulling her into a hug. Hinata buried her face into his chest, both happy and all too aware of their close proximity. Lightly kissing her forehead, Neji bent down to her ear yet again.

"I love you too."

**SUPER CHEESY! But hey, I was bored.**


End file.
